kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs
Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs is the twelfth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in July 1990. It was recorded in Summer 1989 at Universal Studios Hollywood in Los Angeles, California and released on VHS and laserdisc by View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Productions in July 1990. Adult Cast *''Peter bartholmey'' as Silly Willy *''lisa jacob'' as Silly Jilly *Claudia Saldivar as the Wife *Stan Yale as the Junkman *Kerry "Sloan" Fischer as Professor Quackenbush *Lillian Byrd as Mrs. Daffodilly *''michael bartholmey'' as Michael Finnegan *John David as the Mailman *Don Mincey as the Farmer and Butcher *Silenus Honey as the Man with the Watch *''john bartholmey'' (who played Fooba Wooba John in Play Along Songs) as the Baker *Gary Morgan as the Man on Stilts *John Stark as the Painter *Judi Stewart as the Flower Lady *J.R. Patterson as the Cop *Carol Huth as the Mom The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi (who cameo appeared in this VHS episode) *Tyler Andreassen *Rebecca Andreassen *Ori Blumenfeld *Daniell Bosette *Portia Bowman *Miyoko Chilombo *Noah Congelliere *Timothy & Patrick Cool *Jenna Dickman *Darlene Garcia *Veena Goel *Patricia Gonzalez *Sean Gowers *Jason Haskel *Hillary Hollingsworth *Teddy Lee *Cara LeJuene *Thomas W. Mattson *Mac May *Rashona & Shalana Miller (dancers) *Jamie Mutter *Katie Polk *Garret Quillin (Garret Quillan) *Janessa Ray *Ariki "Arike" Rice (who appeared in the 1992 Barbie workout video) *Brian Rosenstein *Andrea Schuette *Bre Seltzer *Miles Young *Terrance "T." Williams Song List #The Name Game #Down By the Bay #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #Mail Myself to You #Purple People Eater #Fiddle-I-Dee #The Thing #Jim Along Josie #Michael Finnegan #Do the Silly Willy Trivia * The video was taped at Universal Studios Hollywood. * Because of timing, the cast credits are shown during the middle part of "Do the Silly Willy". A clearer version with the credits replaced by the invisible credits is shown on a full sneak video clip from or on some 2001 Rebecca (Tyler's twin? sister), Ori, Daniell, Portia, Miyoko, Noah, Timothy/Patrick (Cool twin brothers), Jenna, Darlene, Veena, Patricia, Sean, Jason, Teddy, Cara, Thomas, Mac, Rashona/Shalana (Miller twin sisters), Jamie Mutter, Garret, Janessa, Ariki, Bre (Chad's old sister) and Miles replaced Suzanne, Nicki, Dannon, David Chan, Katinka, Kristy, Kenny, Annie/Christina (Gibbons probably twin sisters), Sh'Vaughn, Myisha, Jennifer Kanyer, Jensen, Ninette, Malcolm, Gordon/Nicole (Mandich brother and sister), Nicholas, Andres, Ryan Olson, Catherine, Tarrish/Triskin/Trek/Tuhk (Potter brothers and sisters), Shauna, Richard and Joshua Weiner. * In the next video, Raquel, Tyler/Rebecca, Ori, Daniell, Portia, Noah, Timothy/Patrick, Jenna, Darlene, Veena, Patricia, Jason, Hillary, Teddy, Cara, Thomas, Mac, Rashona/Shalana, Jamie Mutter, Garret, Ariki, Brian, Andera and Miles try to get replaced by Christian, Jahi (Miyoki's sister), Lauren (Myisha's and Bermina's sister?), Stephanie (Nycole's sister), Michelle, Ashley, Neil, Eric, Danny, Briahnna, Shira and Danielle (Joshua Weiner's and Sabrina's sister). * Russ, Mary Bartam, Claudia, Stan, Kerry, Lillian, Gaston, John David, Don, Silenus, Gary J., Gary Morgan (Bonnie/Molly's father?), John Stark, Judi, J.R. and Carol replaced Andre & Mary McLaughlin (Nancy's sister?). * Russ, Stan, Kerry, Lillian, Gaston, John David, Silenus, Gary J., Gary Morgan, John Stark, Judi, and Carol try to get replaced by Barbara Logan, Rob, Michael Bennett, and Ramona in the next video. Category:1997 Category:VHSs Category:DVDs